Caught Between Light and Darkness
by Jaheira1000
Summary: Kai is having strange nightmares, but is that all they really are? Read to find out more. Epilogue will be up soon.
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

_**Caught Between Light and Darkness:**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblades. Only my own characters, so please guys, if u use them I'm gonna rip your head off!**

_**Italics: Dreams and flashbacks**_

"…" **Speaking**

**Jaheira1000: I am sooo nervous. This is my very first fic, so even flames are welcomed (Just please prevent yourself from getting rude).**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

_Looking to his left there was a beautiful young blond girl standing in the blinding light that seemed to emanate from her very being. On his right there was an equally gorgeous girl with raven-black hair, this time swamped in the mystery of darkness which seemed almost a part of her. Both girls reached out for him simultaneously, each of them taking hold of one of his arms. They beckoned, implored, begged him to join them. The tugging on his arms became more insistent, more painful. They were pulling him apart, trying to win him for their own. He could feel his shirt tear at the shoulders, and suddenly……… A tearing sound resounded as the girls faded into nothing realising that they had made a grave error once again……_

Kai, captain of the bladebreakers sat bolt upright as he awoke from that terrible nightmare once again to find himself soaked with sweat and breathing hard. 'Calm down, it was just a dream.' He thought to himself. As he shifted in bed to make himself more comfortable he winced at a sudden pain in his head. "Itai!" He muttered, putting a hand up to steady himself against the bed. He had one heck of a headache. Shaking his head he climbed out of bed and made his way to the closet that he and his team-mate Ray were sharing. He wouldn't be able to sleep anymore tonight, even though it was only midnight. After getting dressed he decided to go for a walk to clear his head. Little did he know that as he left two pairs of eyes followed him, one dark and one light………

The Bladebreakers were at a hotel in Russia, training for the opening day of the BBA charity match. "Morning guys, what's for breakfast!" Tyson greeted the rest of the gang. As he made his way to the breakfast table, he realised that something was wrong. Even Max was looking serious which was a sure sign of trouble. "Ok guys, let me have it straight. What did I do this time?" He asked after looking from once serious face to the next. Max piped up, "Kai's gone off again, and according to Ray he must have taken off during the middle of the night." Uh oh, Kai hadn't done the disappearing act since he found his lost memories and defected from the Bladebreakers, but lately he had been retreating behind the wall he had built up around himself to keep him separated from his team-mates. And it had taken them nearly forever to break that wall down the first time. Something was up with Kai but none of them knew what. As we all know, Kai isn't the type to let others in on what he's thinking and feeling. After considering the situation Ray said, "Well, we can't do anything until he gets back, but I suggest that we confront him when he does." The others nodded their heads in agreement, until he returned there was nothing they could do. "In the meantime, who's up for breakfast!" Tyson said with his characteristic huge smile. Everybody facefaulted. "TYSON!" They chorused. "What?" Came the indignant reply.

Ray was pacing up and down the hotel room. Max was staring out the window of the room, jumping up and running to the door every time he thought he heard somebody approaching. Every time though he had come back shaking his head. Tyson was stretched out on the bed and Kenny was typing away on Dizzy, but not really concentrating on what he was doing. It was two days after Kai's disappearance and to say that they were stressed was an understatement. They didn't know what to do. They had alerted Mr Dickenson, but he couldn't go to the police station because it wasn't certain that anything had happened to him. He had been known to go off like this before. The remaining Bladebreakers sat looking at each other and wondering what they could do to help their slate-haired captain. Then………footsteps! It sounded like somebody was pulling themselves along. All four boys rushed out of their room to see their captain painfully dragging himself along the corridor. There were cuts all over his body. His right arm and left leg seemed almost useless as they hung there. He was breathing heavily and as they looked on he started slumping towards the ground. This acted as a restorative on his shocked team-mates. They rushed forward to prevent his falling as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Jaheira1000: Well, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Remember to review on your way out!  I know it's kinda short, but the chapters will get longer, I promise, but only if I know you like the story.


	2. Chapter 2: Where'd he go?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade, only my OC's and this really cool new mouse so don't bother sue'ing.**

Jaheira1000: Hey guys! I'm so happy! My stories only been up for one day and I already have three reviews! Just because of that I decided to update again today! Enjoy part 2!

_Italics: flashbacks/dreams_

"..."- Talking

'...' Thinking

**CHAPTER 2: Where'd he go?**

_Kai looked around. He could hear a child crying. He strode forward searching for the source of the sound. He walked towards a far off light. As he entered it he saw……himself! He saw himself as a child. His father was standing over him yelling at him for being too good, too perfect. His father had never loved him. He blamed the child for his wife's death. She had been too fragile to give birth yet again. They already had nine children. But she had insisted on not giving up on her baby. It was a blow to this child to feel such hatred towards him at such a young age. What made it worse was that his wife had been right, the last one was special. He defeated all his siblings at everything he undertook. He was the smartest, the most athletically inclined, the kindest. However, his mother's health deteriorated ever since his birth. He had to live with the guilt of thinking that he had inadvertently killed his gentle and loving mother._

Kai stirred softly in his hospital bed. The others were standing over him watching him, wondering what had happened. As they watched they were astounded to see a tear slide down his cheek. He looked so vulnerable lying there. None of them could believe it. He had always been the strong one, the one who kept the team together. He was teased by all of them because of his outlook on life. They didn't truly understand him, even after they found out about the abbey. The reason was that although they found out bits and pieces, they still did not glimpse even a fraction of the horror that was his life. As they stared his eyes slid open. He looked very dazed. Slowly his eyes came into focus and he took in his surroundings. As he slowly made sense of were he was his face hardened and he sat, though he winced from the pain. As his astonished team-mates watched he struggled out of bed. Suddenly they snapped out of it as they saw him standing next to them scowling. "What the heck am I doing in a hospital?" The others ignored his question and tried to convince him to get back into bed, but Ray, sensing danger said. "You went missing for two days, after which you collapsed in the hotels corridor because you were suffering from a whole mess of injuries." He cocked his head at Kai, "What happened?" Kai stopped struggling with the others and stared blankly ahead of himself. The others were so shocked to see him drifting. His brow furrowed, "I don't know." Kai mumbled, but the other bladers caught the faint words. He stumbled forward and managed to catch himself before he could collapse. He stared at his team with blank eyes. His eyes looked lifeless. The others were used to seeing coldness in his hard stare, but this was different. He looked almost vulnerable, like somebody who was on the brink of insanity, but still deciding whether or not to give in to the darkness. It was like he was having some kind of inner battle with himself, and all they could do was to stand and watch……

Waking up before the others Ray decided to go and visit Kai in the hospital. They had finally managed to force their captain to get back into bed to rest. As he made his way into the cold streets of Russia, Ray had a terrible feeling that something was dreadfully wrong……

Tyson was just being forced out of bed by Kenny when the phone rang. Max picked up since Kenny was still tugging at the limp form that was Tyson. They did hear Max's conversation though. "Hello? ... Oh hi Ray…… yeah…… uh-huh…..uh-huh…..WHAT!" Tyson sat straight up in bed at the heated exclamation from Max, and Kenny was knocked backwards onto the floor. "What is up?" Tyson asked irritably. Max saw Tyson get up, "Hang on for a second Ray," Max put his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone, "Kai ran away from the hospital last night. He took his clothes and did the disappearing act!" Tyson and Kenny couldn't believe it. Kai was in no condition to be out of bed, let alone wandering the streets of icy Russia in the middle of winter! "Come on guys!" Tyson yelled, already half-way out the door. Max and Kenny followed hard on his heels. They had to find Kai!

Ray was pacing the foyer of the hospital waiting for the others. Inside the hospital was utter chaos. Since Kai was the leader of the famed Bladebreakers the fact that he was mysteriously hurt was bound to bring the media, but little did they expect to find him missing! The reporters were having a field day. There were doctors, nurses and journalists all over the place. Ray turned his head to the left just in time to see Tyson slide to a stop on his posterior in front of the entrance. Rolling his eyes he moved towards his team-mates. This was a serious matter. They would need to work together to find Kai. "Hey Ray." Max greeted with a grim look. "Heard anything else around here?" He asked the neko-jin. Ray shook his head miserably. "Ok, we need to start somewhere." Kenny announced to the group. "What do you guys suggest?" They all looked at each other. None of them knew of a likely place for their captain to be. "I may know." The soft voice came from behind the boys. Turning they found the speaker to be a beautiful girl. She had raven-black hair, dark eyes and the most stunning figure imaginable. She was very petite, only about five feet tall. "Who're you?" Tyson asked bluntly. The girl ignored his question and said, "I have no desire to tell you who I am, but if you want to find your friend then follow me." Thus said, she started walking towards the entrance. Shrugging, the rest of them followed her. It wasn't as if they had any better ideas about where he could be.

**Jaheira1000: Well, that's it for this chapter. What did u guys think? Please, please, please review and I'll work all night to finish the next chapter! (Sorry 'bout the short chapters, I'll try to make them longer.)**


	3. Chapter 3: No Choice

Jaheira1000: Hey all! Thank you to all those wonderful reviwers! I spent all night finishing this so enjoy!

Nameless little girl-K: I'm really glad you're enjoying the story.

Miako6: I hope you like how this ends, and there is no romance in this fic, only insinuations, and that's not with the OC's, so you don't have to stress.

Lady of the Damned Land: You'll find out what happened soon I promise.

Kai Angel: There's a bit more history also on the way, so keep an eye out!

Kay1Fire: Your wish is my command! I try to update almost every day. (I'm not really getting a lot of sleep at the moment, but oh well)

Disclaimer: Stop rubbing it in already! I'm poor and I don't own diddly!

**CHAPTER THREE: NO CHOICE**

Kai was staring at the trees ahead of him. He was in a park. It was still night-time. He hadn't been able to stand that hospital since it was the day that SHE had died. Today was the anniversary of his mother's death. Looking at his watch he waited for it to turn midnight. As midnight struck so did he. He started punching the tree nearest him. He couldn't think clearly. This had been his ritual every year. He couldn't stand the pain, the mental anguish, so he came to a place like this one to inflict pain on his body, hoping to forget the pain in his mind. To escape the memories.

Kenny looked at Max and Tyson who were complaining of the cold, and Ray who walked ahead unsmilingly. Finally his gaze rested on the girl leading them. He shook his head wondering what was going on…

As the Bladebreakers followed the strange girl into one of the parks of Russia they heard a rhythmic thumping sound. As they walked onwards the sound got louder. Coming suddenly into a small clearing they discovered the source of that noise. Four mouths (AN: Excluding the strange girl) dropped open in shock. It was Kai! But the thing that really got them was the fact that he was practically breaking his knuckles on a tree. They all ran towards the bruised and weary captain. Even when they reached him he still kept on. "Kai! Dude, what are you doing?" Tyson grabbed his shoulders and tried to yank him away from the tree, but Kai shrugged him off. "Kai!" Max and Kenny both tried similar methods as Tyson, but received the same results. "What's wrong with him?" Max asked looking concerned. "I don't know Maxie, but we gotta snap him out of it!" Tyson said going towards Kai again. "Tyson!" Kenny was trying to stop Tyson, "Wait!" Reluctantly Tyson turned towards Kenny. "What's wrong chief?" Kenny thought a moment before speaking, "Something is seriously wrong with Kai. It's as if he doesn't even know that we're here." "Yeah, so?" Came the clueless reply. Kenny could have clobbered Tyson for his stupidity. Ray spoke up, "Listen Tyson, the chief has a point. This isn't just an anger trip. Something is bothering Kai. A person doesn't just get up out of hospital and go busting up a tree for no reason." Tyson frowned at the neko-jin. "So what are you trying to say?" Ray answered, "I don't know exactly what's going on with Kai, but we should try to make him aware of us. He could almost be sleep walking with all the notice he's taking of us, but at the same time I don't think he's ignoring us. I think he truly doesn't know we're here." As Ray finished speaking the strange dark girl came walking up clapping. "Well done. You figured it out." She said without malice. "Would you care to know why he is doing this to himself?" Four pairs of eyes fastened onto her, waiting in expectation. Taking a deep breath she slowly started speaking. "Today is the anniversary of his mother's death. He is doing that to himself to forget his mental anguish." Tyson piped up, "But that's no reason to go over the deep end, unless his mom was like evil or something." The girl sadly shook her head, His mother was the gentlest and kindest of creatures, and he was her tenth child. She adored him more than any of the others." There was a collective gasp upon learning about how many siblings Kai had. "But why does Kai suffer such pain if his mother was such a great person?" Kenny asked. The dark haired girl looked directly at him and answered, "He was always unfairly blamed for his mother's death. There were those who couldn't accept the fact that she had lived with a fragile constitution." Ray looked at the girl and asked the fatal question, "But who would possibly blame Kai for the loss of his mother?" Tears shimmered in the dark eyes as her lips formed the words, "His father……"

Staring at the strange girl before them, the Breakers tried to take in what she had told them about their captain. They had never known. They had never even cared. They all felt about six inches tall, recalling some of the things they had said to and about him in the past. Watching the boys' reactions, the girl spoke again, "That is not the worst of what has befallen this person, but now is not the time for further revelations." Thus saying she ran off into the trees. Focusing their attention back onto Kai they could only stand staring as he beat himself raw. They were still with shock. Not one of them could imagine what that must have been like. As they watched, Kai slumped forward once more. He was too exhausted, but still he tried to get up, to continue his pounding. This action made the others realise that they had to stop him from injuring himself even further. They ran towards him and, nodding to each other, they all simultaneously grasped him, two on each arm, to drag him back to the hospital. Not one of them were expecting the amount of resistance that the young captain put up. It was as if he was possessed. It took the combined efforts of all four boys to drag him away. By the time they managed to drag him away from the tree all of them were exhausted, but Kai broke free of them just to return where he had been. Finally, losing his temper and realising that this was the only way, Ray walked up to Kai. "I'm sorry man." He said softly, lifting his fist to knock out the slate-haired boy. His body, having taken such a beating already, couldn't stand up to the force. And so Kai, captain of the Bladebreakers was knocked unconscious yet again. The others stared at Ray as he lifted Kai off the ground to support him. "Stop staring and give me a hand!" Ray snapped at them glaring. Thus it was that the Bladebreakers left the park, Tyson and Ray supporting the limp body of their captain and friend…

Arriving back at the hospital with Kai in that state caused an uproar. The media was still there. Max and Kenny pushed a path open through the throng of people to make space for Tyson and Ray who were still supporting the limp form that was Kai. Slowly they made their way back to Kai's room where Mr Dickenson was waiting. As they entered the room he jumped up with a, "Dear me, what happened?" The boys looked at each other not sure what to tell him. Finally Max spoke up, and eventually the others chipped in, giving Mr D the full story, though a bit disjointed. "Oh dear." He said, "I had hoped he would have forgotten his terrible past by now." The four boys stared at him. "You mean to tell us you knew about this all along but never told us?" Tyson yelled. "Well, I didn't know the whole story myself, but I knew enough to suspect that he had a less than pleasant childhood. However, I thought it only fair that he should be given the chance to either forget and put it behind him, or to tell you himself. I see now that I was wrong. You cannot measure Kai by normal standards because he was raised differently, and it is that childhood which turned him into the person you know." Mr Dickenson looked slightly sad as he finished. "I made a serious error in judgement by not telling you this before, and that must have made things even more difficult for him to know that none of you understood. He also wouldn't show it if something you said wounded him, because his nature is such that he keeps things bottled up inside so that the only one who gets hurt is him." For a few moments everybody was silent, staring at the troubled young blader lying in the bed so quietly it was as if he didn't wish to return to reality. Thinking about the things they discovered, it wasn't surprising. Who would want to face reality if everything they had heard was true? Little did they know that things were destined to become worse before they got better…...

Jaheira1000: Don't forget to R&R! Please, you guys are my reason for not sleeping!

Tyson: Get a life.

Jaheira1000:Makes obscene gesture

Everybody: Oo


	4. Chapter 4: Lies and Sirens

Jaheira1000: Hello! Welcome to the fourth chapter! I hope you really enjoy this one.

Kai: Yeah right.

Jaheira1000: Glares at Kai What was that?

Kai: Um, go you?

Jaheira1000: Much better! Thanx to all my lovely reviewers out there! I have already gotten more hits and reviews than I expected for my first fic! And it's not even finished yet!

**CHAPTER FOUR: LIES AND SIRENS**

It was a week since Kai had been admitted into hospital, and each of the Bladebreakers took it in turns to stand watch over the injured captain. They didn't want to risk a repeat situation to find Kai had suddenly disappeared. Even though the date of his mother's death was long gone, Kai still stayed as out of it as he had been before. This not even Mr Dickenson could explain, since Kai had always been himself after that day. Something was most definitely wrong. It had to have been something to do with the day he had suddenly disappeared. Something must have happened to bring those thoughts forcibly to mind, and kept them there. Max was on sentry duty today and the others were gathered in a meeting with Mr D. "Ok, what's going on?" Tyson demanded. "I know you explained what was wrong with Kai, but you also said he should have snapped out of it by now." They waited expectantly. "I know boys," Mr D explained, "I don't understand what happened. The only possibility that I can think of is that he met someone or something that reminded him of his past, thereby bringing all the pain he had suppressed during the years to the fore."

"But who could have done that Mr D?"

"I don't know Kenny, but I've already sent my best people to investigate the matter. I suggest you boys keep your eyes and ears open. And remember, it only three more weeks to the tournament. I know it's difficult, but try to train, that is why I brought you to Russia early." The boys looked at Mr D, nodded their heads and left the room in silence.

Outside, the weather was terrible. It seemed to echo the feelings of the breakers. "Guys, this stinks." Max stated flatly. Ray had taken over sentry duty and the others were in the hospital waiting room filling Max in on the conversation they had held with Mr D. "I know Max, and I completely agree. There's gotta be something we can do to try and help Kai!" Tyson sounded more confident than he felt. They were just four teenagers. Mr D at least had money and resources to help search for the cause. What did they have? Suddenly he had an idea. "Guys, listen! What if we can find that girl who led us to Kai?" Kenny and Max leapt up simultaneously. "Tyson, what a great idea! That girl seemed to know a lot about Kai. If we can somehow find her then maybe we can figure out what happened to Kai!" Kenny hugged Dizzy as he added, "And it shouldn't be that hard to find her either! I thought she looked kinda suspicious so I had Dizzy take a photo of her." Tyson and Max hugged the young teen, "Chief, you're the best." They all took off to tell Ray the good news. Finally, they could do something! After explaining things to Ray he nodded, "It's not much to go by, but at least it's a start." The others nodded their agreement. "Hey guys!" Max said tentatively. The others turned to face the normally hyper-active blond, who was now looking a bit uncertain. "What's wrong Max?" The chief asked. "Weeeell, I don't know about you guys, but I was just wondering…… if Kai has so many siblings why have we never seen any of them?"

"Well, Kai isn't the type to really brag about family and all that." Kenny answered wryly. "I know, but the thing that really gets me is that weird girl. She deliberately mentioned that Kai had nine siblings, and right after that she says something about his dad not being the only terrible thing in his life." The others looked at each other. Max had a point. "Kenny, would you be able to search up hospital records, newspaper clippings, anything that might give us a clue if anything happened to Kai's family?" The chief nodded. "Me and Dizzy will get right on it!" A few hours later Kenny said, "Oh wow! Come and check this out guys!" They all crowded around the laptop. "Ok Dizzy, show them what you found."

"Whatever you say chief. While searching through the net I found an old newspaper clipping about a forest fire at a five-star hotel in America. According to reports the Hiwatari family was on vacation there at the time. Now here's the interesting part. It says that the whole family was there, but Kai must have been born under a different star or something."

"What makes you say that Dizzy?" Tyson asked. "Because nine of the Hiwatari children as well as their father burnt to death in that fire!"

"No way! Are you serious Dizzy?" Ray asked completely shocked. "No Ray, it seems that the only two survivors of that fire were Kai and his Grandfather, both of whom were staying at the hotel as well." And they had honestly thought that they had heard the worst of Kai's experiences. They were truly shocked. No wonder Mr D hadn't wanted to tell them about this. "That's right boys, your leaders an orphan." The team spun around to see yet another gorgeous girl sitting on the window ledge of the waiting room. This girl however, had the palest of skin, light blue eyes, and blond hair. "Who're you?" Tyson of course. "I don't feel like telling you right now." The girl smiled at them. "You wanted to know about your captain didn't you, and about what happened to him?" The boys looked at each other. Except for her colouring this girl looked identical to the other one. The all nodded at her, after all, the first girl had helped them, so maybe this one would too. "Well, I should probably start out by mentioning that both my twin and I were there when your dear captain left the hotel over a week ago. We had seen him leave the hotel, so we followed." Tyson moved to interrupt, but she lifted her hand, "Wait, I'm not finished. After following him for a while I noticed that my sister was approaching him, we were not together at the time. We had each followed him separately. I had no intention of coming into contact with him, but as she moved in I had no choice. We both reached him at the same time. He naturally wanted to know who we are but sadly we got into an argument. She wanted to harm him, and I had to stop her. He is very important. I cannot tell you yet why, but rest assured that nothing will happen to him as long as I watch over him. Anyway, as I tried to talk her out of it, one of her evil minions came up from behind him and attacked. He, fortunately had quick reflexes, but since he was caught unawares, he was still injured. I finally managed to seal her minion away, but by that time he was already severely injured. My evil twin then proceeded to cast a spell over him, to make him remember the worst moments of his life over and over again. It was inevitable that he must face his past, but she has forced him to do it in a way that can only harm him. She then proceeded to make him lose all memory of that night with a simple charm that most of our kind can cast." The breakers were staring at this girl in disbelief. Magic? Charms? Kenny however, frowned. He was trying to remember something he had read long ago. "Hey, are you a Siren?" He asked suddenly, shocking the other bladders, as well as the young girl. "How do you know about Sirens?" She asked quietly. "It's something I used to research long ago. According to the report that I read, when discovering that bit-beasts were ancient beings, they uncovered another piece of information. There was another type of bit-beast that used magic, and always had the appearance of a young girl. They named the new discovery Sirens." The girl narrowed her eyes. They knew more than she had thought. It was time to make her exit. She nodded at the chief saying, "Very good, but I think I've told you enough for one day." She stood up and was gone in a flash of light. The breakers looked at each other. This was getting weirder by the minute.

"Ok guys, first of all, how do we know we can trust her?" Max was the first of them to snap out of it. "We don't." Kenny said. "Ok, let's start with the basics. What are these Sirens?" All of them turned to look at Kenny. "Well, I only remember that which I just mentioned, but I'll quickly look it up." For a few minutes there was only the sound of Kenny clicking away on Dizzy. Suddenly he called them closer. "Check this out guys. Dizzy the floors all yours." As the guys crowded once more around the laptop, Dizzy began, "I was able to find that report that Kenny read, but it seems to have been updated since we last viewed. According to the tablets uncovered, Sirens are indeed a type of bit-beast, but that's not the best of all…"

"That's right Dizzy. Sirens are always born two at a time." The breakers all turned to see Kai standing behind them. "KAI!" All of them crowded around their weary looking captain. "Wait, you're not zoned out anymore." Tyson pointed out tactlessly. "Well duh genius." He muttered, "I've spent my whole life dealing with this kind of thing, did you really think something like that would keep me down?" The guys looked at him and Max asked, "But Kai, how were you able to shake off that curse, or whatever it was?" Kai smirked, "All my life I was trained to put up mental barriers, the only reason they got to me at all, was because they caught me off guard." The other bladers thought they saw a flash of anxiety in his eyes, but it was gone so fast they thought they must have imagined it. "Uh, Kai?" Ray was hesitant about what he wanted to say, and Kai furrowed his brow. "What's wrong Ray?"

"Well, you see…… I just wanted to know why you never told us about your family, you know the fact that they, um……" As he saw Kai stiffen, Ray saw a shadow of pain pass through his eyes. "So you want my life story now? What do you want me to say? That I was a poorly used child? That I was abused, or ill treated? I don't need your pity."

"No Kai, we just want to understand why you are who you are."

"Fine Ray, I'll tell you……"

Jaheira1000: There you go! How was it? Good or bad? I won't know unless you tell me! So click the review button. (I know you wanna!)

Tyson: Whatever.

Jaheira1000: You dare mock the author? Prepare for a fate worse than death!

Tyson: Panics and runs out of the room

Jaheira1000: **-**


	5. Chapter 5: No Way!

Jaheira1000: I nearly died when I saw how many hits and reviews I got for my first fic! I also have another one that I'm posting called "Why me?" which is doing even better than this one. My stupid computer didn't want to let me into the net so I couldn't update sooner. Thanx to all my reviewers, you guys keep me going!

Kai: Get a life.

Jaheira1000: --

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it already!

**CHAPTER FIVE: NO WAY!**

_You! Why are you downstairs Kai? I thought I told you to have your meals in the servant quarters! "I know sir, it's just well… I was hoping you would accept this for your birthday." The small five-year-old boy held out a present for his father. The boys' mother had been gone for half a year now, and he was still trying to get closer to his father. The man took a long look at the boy standing before him with such a hopeful expression before striking him in the face. As Kai hit the floor his father stood up to rant. "What are you trying to do, buy my affections? I will never accept anything about you, you who killed your own mother. You shouldn't even exist. Even the doctors said so. If you weren't born your mother would still be alive. I will never acknowledge you!" He kept on ranting, taking no notice of the young boy at his feet, crying, protesting that he hadn't meant to hurt anyone. He continued to rant at the boy. Finally, he ran out of things to yell. He picked up the carefully wrapped package and crushed it beneath his heel before leaving the room. Kai's siblings looked at him on the floor and smirked. They had witnessed the whole scene. They resented the fact that this young boy had surpassed them. They actually enjoyed his suffering…_

_Kai was sitting in a hotel room with his grandfather Voltaire. He didn't know then that Voltaire was a hard cruel man. To Kai his grandfather was the only one of his relatives who paid any attention to the boy. His father had left with the other Hiwatari children to go for a hike. The now six-year-old Kai wanted to join them, but by now he knew better than to ask. He would only get punished. He was glad that his grandfather had declined to go with on the hike. At least now he would have some company. As they sat talking one of the hotels staff came running into their room. "I'm terribly sorry, but we have to evacuate the building. There's a huge forest fire and it's headed towards us, and the fire department might not be able to stop it before it reaches us." Nodding, Voltaire led his grandson away from the building. A few hours later, the guests were allowed to return to the hotel, but as they arrived a police officer came towards them. He explained that there had been casualties in the fire, and that the unfortunate people had died in the inferno. As the officer explained, there were numerous hiking parties out that day, and they were not quite sure which ones were missing. He had ascertained their names and the Hiwatari Family was not among the hikers that had been found alive as of yet. Three hours of anxious waiting brought the terrible news. Kai's family was not one of the surviving parties. He had lost them all…_

_It was seven hours after he received the terrible news, and Kai didn't have any more tears to cry. His grandfather came to him and ordered him to come with. Kai obeyed, wondering where they were going, but not really caring. Even though they had treated him badly, he still cared about them. He would miss his family dearly. Looking up, he saw a number of people carrying something. Before going closer, Voltaire kneeled before his grandson and looked him in the eyes. He had always known that his grandson was special. He would make a wonderful weapon, and he now had full custody of the child. Kai looked into his grandfathers eyes. Something was not right. His eyes looked hard…cold…uncaring. "Listen carefully Kai." Voltaire said, "As of now, I am legally your guardian. What I say goes. If you disobey then you will be punished. If you think your fathers' punishments were bad, you don't want to know what I would do to you if you ever disobey me. Do you understand?" The trembling child slowly nodded his head. Voltaire smiled and said, "Good. What we're going to do now is to identify the bodies of your family." He went on, ignoring the child's horrified look. "Now as they carry them past, I want you to say the name of that person. And remember Kai," He warned seeing the horrified look in the child's eyes, "if you defy me, you will be punished." In the end, he complied._

"_Work harder you lazy slug!" Kai felt a whip sear his shoulder as he slowed down his push-ups. He had been at this cursed abbey for three and a half years, ever since his family died. He was pushed to his limits here…physically…mentally. They didn't go easier on him because he was Voltaire's grandson; they treated him ten times worst…literally. But he had to keep going. Eventually he would escape this nightmare. He would get away from this cursed place, or die trying…But until then, he had to work harder, he started moving faster after feeling the whip again._

The rest of the breakers stared at Kai as he came to the end of his narration. The raven-haired girl had been right. Losing his mother was the least thing that had gone wrong in Kai's life. As far as they were concerned he had not had a life, just a living nightmare. They finally understood. They realised that Kai must have hidden strengths that they couldn't even imagine. How he had managed to keep his spirit intact hey couldn't begin to imagine. "Happy now?" He snapped rubbing his temples. The movement made them all realise once again that he was hurt, and not actually supposed to be standing. "Um, Kai?" Max said tentatively. "What?" Kai glared at him wearily. "Why are you out of bed?" Kai looked at Max and replied, "I got doctor's permission. He says my injuries aren't too bad anymore, I just mustn't overdo it." All the breakers heaved sighs of relief. At least Kai was relatively back to normal. He had said that he didn't need their pity, but they couldn't help wondering what kind of person he would have bee, had it not been for the cruelty of his family…

Jaheira1000: I am just too cruel for words. Smirks

Everybody: O.o

Jaheira1000: What?

Max: Whatever, don't forget to review or she might just get into one of her moods again.


	6. Chapter 6: Stubborn

Jaheira1000: Hey there everyone! I decided to make a nice long chapter for all you loyal readers who have been following my fic! Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been very sick. Hope you enjoy! And thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Love ya!

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!

CHAPTER SIX: STUBORN

Kai stood staring at his team. He didn't want pity. He didn't need it. If he didn't feel sorry for himself then they didn't need to feel sorry for him. Kenny spoke once more. "Kai, could you maybe tell us more about these Sirens?" Kai sighed. That at least was a safer subject than his childhood. "Fine. As I said earlier, Sirens are always born two at a time. This means that if you ever meat a Siren, it's guaranteed that it's going to have a twin. Anyway, the difference between the twins is only one thing. The one is always good; the other will always be evil. It's like that to maintain balance. What I don't know is why they're after me, or what their plan is. That's pretty much everything." Kenny frowned, "But how are we supposed to figure out which one is good and which one is evil?" Kai sighed. "You can usually tell by light and darkness, but there have been a few rare cases where that is reversed. There is always an exception to the rule." Kenny frowned again. "That means that there's a high probability that the light is good and darkness is evil since that is the majority." Kai shrugged, "I suppose so." This time it was Tyson's turn to frown, "But the dark one didn't seem evil. After all, she did seem to feel sad because of Kai's past!" Kai turned towards Tyson, "Always remember one thing Tyson, a Siren is a born actress." The team looked surprised. Kenny looked at Kai, "Well I suppose in the circumstances, we can assume that the darkness is evil." Shrugging, Kai turned to leave. "Wait! One last question. How did you know it was a girl?" Kai smirked at Max, "Sirens are always female." Thus, having finished his explanation he left the room. Though he would be the last one to admit it, he was very tired.

The Bladebreakers were helping Kai pack the few items he had needed while hospitalised when Kenny asked Kai, "By the way, how did you manage to shake off that mind spell that was put on you?" Kai hesitated before answering. "My grandfather also knew about the Sirens, so the training I did at the abbey included fending off mental attacks." Kenny looked thoughtful. "Can you remember what happened the night you left?" He asked after a few moments thought. Kai blinked and seemed to consider the question. Finally he shook his head saying. "It's no wonder. The Siren who attacked me probably used a memory charm to make me forget which one attacked me. It's not surprising that I can't remember. A truly powerful Siren can make even the person with the strongest will in the world forget something. The only problem with these memory charms is that they eventually wear off." Kenny seemed to consider this before saying almost to himself, "Well, if one of those Sirens' were trying to kill you then make you forget means that they want to catch you by surprise, but if the memory charm wears off with time then they only have a limited time to act which means…Uh!" Kenny sounded like he was choking before he started panicking. "That means that their going to try to kill you in the next three weeks, since we're only in Russia for three more weeks!"

"Chief calm down before you get a stroke." Max said to the panicking Kenny. "Yeah chief, all we have to do is guard Kai until then." Tyson added for good measure. "The others nodded their agreement. However, there was somebody who had a problem with this scheme. "Hold it guys." Kai came walking up to them. "I suppose I should be grateful for the thought, but I do NOT want you guys hanging around my neck for the next three weeks. Besides that, why should it matter whether we're in Russia or America? Distance is nothing to a Siren. They have teleporting abilities. Besides, they won't catch me by surprise again." This last was said with an ominous look from Kai. "But Kai…"

"No!"

"But we could…"

"No!"

"Kai!"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"NO!"

"TYSON!"

"What? I wanted to know if he meant it!"

"TYSON!"

"All right already."

"Listen Kai, we're just trying to help." Tyson huffed. Kai glared at him. "Read my lips. I. Don't. Need. Your. HELP!" Ray walked up to the older teen. Kai did no like the look Ray was giving him. "Kai, stop being so stubborn. You can't even walk around without it hurting. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" The neko-jin asked him. Out of everyone in the team Ray was the one who understood Kai the best. Ray looked Kai in the eyes. The slate-haired teen couldn't hold his gaze. He looked away with a muttered, "Yeah right." Ray balled up his fist and hit Kai lightly in the stomach. The rest of the team wondered how long the neko-jin had left to live. Imagine their shock when Kai's hand went to his stomach as he bent slightly with the pain. Ray narrowed his eyes and said, "I think I've made my point." Kai glared at Ray as he straightened himself. He walked out of the room with a muttered, "Whatever." The others smiled slowly and ran to Ray. "Dude, I thought he was gonna clobber you." Tyson said. Ray smiled saying, "So did I!" Since Kai hadn't retaliated, they took it as unspoken assent to their plan and so it was that Kai lost what little peace and quiet he once had.

Kai groaned. After Ray's accurate assumption that Kai was in no shape to defend himself, he found himself constantly in company with one of his team-mates. To one of his temperament, this was almost unbearable. Kai hated weakness in any form, but he had allowed his team to help because although he as stubborn, he wasn't stupid. As much as he hated admitting it, he needed their help while he recovered. Sometimes the persistence and thoroughness of his team got on his nerves sometimes, he did appreciate their help. Right now they were back at the hotel. They had actually drawn up a guard sheet of who would stick with Kai when. Practice was going well and they were only one day away from the Russian tournament. This fact had everybody on their toes, and they double Kai's guard. The morning of the tournament, he was feeling pretty much like his old self. This prompted him to disappear for a few hours for some private time. After a few hours he got back to find the hotel being overturned by his frantic team-mates. As he walked in they all ran up to him. They chorused, "Where the heck have you been?" Kai smirked. "I told you guys I was fine, but you wouldn't believe me. I've quite recovered from my little accident." Four jaws dropped at his light dismissal of what could have been a very serious situation. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Tyson yelled, having to tilt his head up since Kai was the tallest of the Breakers. Kai frowned and retorted, "Listen Tyson, I appreciate the help, but after three weeks in your company I needed breathing space. I don't think that's so unreasonable. Especially considering that I'm not hurt anymore." Having thus dismissed all concern in the matter he proceeded to leave the room, hoping that none of them had noticed him shielding his left arm from view…

Watching Kai's retreating back, Ray's eyes narrowed. Kai's little lecture for Tyson was well planned, but Ray had noticed that he had a different reason for coming down on Tyson. He had been shielding his left side from view, and just used Tyson as a distraction to get by unnoticed. The others were trying to calm down an indignant Tyson. "Who does he think he is?" Tyson fumed straining to chase Kai with Max and Kenny each hanging onto one of his arms. After a moments decision, Ray followed Kai upstairs.

Meanwhile, Kai had changed into a polo-neck shirt, because its long sleeves would cover his newest injury from sight. He was busy staring out the window when Ray entered the room they shared. "Very cute Kai." He said staring at the slate-haired teen sitting by the window. Kai turned slowly towards him, his customary hard look in his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You got hurt again, didn't you?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Kai, don't lie to me. You should know better by now."

"Drop it Ray."

"No. The others didn't notice, but I did."

"You're imagining thinks."

"Oh yeah, and since when have you worn polo necks or long sleeves?"

"Since today."

At this point Ray once again lost his temper, and, grabbing Kai's arm, he pulled up the long sleeve to reveal a gash almost the length of his arm. He dropped Kai's arm and lifted and eyebrow. Kai averted his face. "Don't tell the others." Kai stood up to go, but Ray's arm stalled him. "On one condition. Tell me what happened." Kai looked at Ray unsmilingly. "I don't remember."

Three hours before the starting time of the tournament, the Bladebreakers left in their bus. They wanted to get to the stadium early to see their competition. When they finally got there, a surprise was waiting for them. The White Tigers and the All Starz were there to watch and support. "Mr Dickenson arranged it for us." Explained Lee from the White Tigers. Their team still consisted of Mariah, Lee, Kevin and Gary while the All Starz boasted Michael, Steve, Eddy and Emily. After everybody finished greeting everybody they started making their way into the stadium. Only Ray however, noticed that a certain slate-haired captain was stressed. This worried him because he didn't believe Kai this time about the memory loss. It was as if he was waiting for something to happen. Kay was normally very good at hiding what he felt, but the fact that his mask slipped scared Ray just as much as the expression of fear on his ace did. Kai wasn't acting like himself. He was too jumpy. Ray fell back slightly without the others noticing. "Kai? What's wrong? You seem a bit jumpy today." Kai looked at Ray. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ray slanted a look at him. "Try me." Kai sighed. "Fine. I didn't forget what happened yesterday. I was attacked by a similar creature to last time. The difference is that I was actually prepared this time. I managed to drive it back. It brushed past me when it was retreating and……"

"And?" Ray prompted. Kai finished his sentence. "I had a vision of the future." Ray stared at Kai. Their captain wasn't one to joke about something like this. "What's going to happen?" Ray asked anxiously. If Kai said it was a vision, then that's what it was. I couldn't see too clearly, but I think there's going to be an attack here at the stadium." Ray frowned, "I think it's time to let the others know." Kai nodded curtly, trusting Ray to say the right thing.

A while later everybody had been filled in on the important details about what was gonna happen. Ray had told the others that Kai had done some scouting that morning, and they had taken his word for it. No need to tell them unnecessary details. Kai was on his way out of the room when Max stopped him. "Where're you going?" He asked. Kai scowled," I need to talk to Mr D." Max looked grim. "Fine, but somebody's going with. It's you they're after so you're not going anywhere without one of us tagging along." Mariah and Emily both piped in, "I'll go with him." They glared at each other. "Fine." Ray said. "But I think it'll be best if you both go." He said to the two girls. Everybody was thinking the same thing. 'They may be girls, but they're great bladers, and a beyblade can be a powerful weapon.' This thought however, didn't make Kai any happier about the situation. He was however, overruled by the others. Leaving the room with the two girls in tow he cursed silently. Why did these things have to happen to him?

to the prize-giving ceremony. The Bladebreakers had won the tournament, but as they came forward to claim their trophy, Kai was keeping his distance behind the others when……"AHHHHH…" They heard Kai's strangled exclamation from behind them. They whirled around and gasped. They saw the light Siren from the day before floating above them. She was holding onto strands of energy which were trapping their captain. The strands seemed to be draining his strength. "What are you doing?" The other breakers yelled. She laughed loudly. Smirking she said, "You should have listened to your captain a bit better when he said there were exceptions to the rule. Light doesn't always indicate goodness!" The breakers gasped. This was the evil Siren who was trying to hurt Kai, but why? Suddenly from the crowd, they heard two blades being launched. Mariah's Galux and Emily's Trigator blades were heading straight for Kai. As they reached him both girls called out their bit-beasts who promptly appeared and broke the strands binding Kai. He fell to his knees, weak from the energy that had been drained from him. But even as they watched more strands surrounded him, binding him once more. The two girls tried desperately to keep the strands at bay, but there were too many. Suddenly the air was darkened by a wave of beyblades being launched. The All Starz, White Tigers and Bladebreakers had all launched their blades simultaneously to help the girls fight off the entwining strands of energy which were thickening and multiplying, but even with all sixteen blades slicing, they still couldn't reach the now unconscious captain. Even fighting with all their might, all they could do was watch in horror as the Siren yanked the strands lifting Kai to where she was and wrapping her arms around him to keep him up. "Thank you very much for the present." She grinned and was beginning to teleport when suddenly. "Ahhhhhh…." The evil light Siren screamed in pain and dropped Kai as a beam of darkness hit her from behind. The teen fell towards the ground, but was scooped out of the air by a flash of darkness, which promptly landed next to the astounded bladders. It was the darkness Siren. "Get him out of here." She whispered to them. "I wasn't expecting her to go this far." The darkness Siren flew towards her twin in a flash of dark light to teleport her. Unfortunately the light Siren managed to avoid her. After dodging she shot a ray of light into her sister back sending her spiralling out of control. While her sister was occupied she spotted her target. When she saw the other bladers guarding him, she smiled. As she dove down she sent out a flash of light so bright that all that looked were blinded. When their vision cleared she was gone……and so was Kai.

Jaheira1000: Well, what did ya think? Good? Bad? Please, please, please review and let me know!

Fiola: Get a life!

Jaheira1000: Makes obscene hand gesture

Fiola: O.o


	7. Chapter 7: Big Problems

Jaheira1000: I'm back! Sorry it took so long for me to update, but my computer is evil and decided to get a virus. ANYWAY let's get on with it and thanx to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Why do they make us say this? It's so obvious we don't own anything!

CHAPTER 7: Big problems

Looking around the arena, the bladers were trying to figure out what had happened to Kai. The Siren of darkness came towards them. "I'm very sorry. This is all my fault. I came too late." She hung her head in shame. Mariah came towards her, "Come on, it wasn't your fault. How were you to know she would do something like this?" Ray's earlier explanation had included the information about Sirens. The Siren looked up and smiled sadly, "No, there were so many other things I could have done." Max came up to her, "Listen we're not blaming you for any of this. The only one we blame is your twin. We would like to know what this is all about though." The Siren pulled herself together. "Thank you for your kindness, my name is Crystal. This all has to do with a prophecy made long ago by on of our sages. It goes like this: In an era of evil where darkness threatens, a saviour will arise as a phoenix from the flames, as he rises he will heal the world of it's pain, with the flame of his true spirit he will purge the world of it's evil, and with his love he will purify the blemishes which kill the mother of all." As she finished, she looked up to find them all staring at her. "What did all that mean?" Tyson asked, being, as always, clueless. "Well, we had it translated by the sage who predicted it. He said that there would come a human who had suffered a great deal, but who came through it with his spirit intact. Hence the part about a phoenix rising. That sentence incidentally also tells us how to find the person in the prophecy." Max cocked his head, "What do you mean?" Crystal looked at him piercingly, "It meant that the person with be identified as a phoenix. He will have both a Phoenix bit-beast, and a tattoo on his back of that noble creature. After having observed Kai over a long period, we have determined that he has both. And the further part of it refers to the monsters that have appeared. They are the blemishes that are causing pain to the earth. The mother of all refers to the earth itself. The other parts refer to the ritual." Seeing their blank looks, she explained further, "There is a ritual that must be used to seal these creatures, but only Kai can do this. This ritual also requires the use of a Siren, but it has to be a siren from the alignment of good, otherwise instead of sealing them, the seal will break and release more creatures into this world." The bladers all gasped in unison. This was very bad.

Kai stirred and groaned. His muscles all felt like overcooked noodles. Opening his eyes he looked around. He was sitting on a chair, but his arms and legs were bound with ropes. Opposite him the Siren of light sat smiling. "How do you feel?" She asked him." He remained silent. "My name's Fiola." She continued to talk, ignoring the fact that he wasn't answering her. She tilted her head, Boy but was he a good-looking devil. She had often had this thought, and knew that her sister thought the same. She smirked to herself. She always tried to deprive her sister of everything she wanted, and this human was no different. She floated closer to him until their faces were only inches apart. His eyes were closed. She smilingly stroked the side of his face. At the feeling of her hand on his skin, he opened his eyes. What a beautiful colour his eyes were. They were the colour of rubies. After looking at her for a few more seconds he closed his eyes once more, shutting her out. She frowned. This wasn't the reaction she was expecting, or hoping for. 'Alright.' She thought. 'Looks like I'll have to convince him to play nice. She started running through all the spells she knew, trying to think of one that would help her in this situation. Smiling she decided on one and turned towards her silent captive. She would have to enchant him to get him to do what she wanted. She left the room quickly. She would need to prepare a stronger spell than she normally used. Even though she had been testing him before with the curse she used, he had been able to shake it off, and that had been one of her most powerful spells. As she gathered the necessary materials, she wondered if she shouldn't have some fun, before performing the ritual. Yes, she would have some fun first. She needed to torture somebody, but who? Smiling, she thought of the two girls who had tried to protect her target. They had seemed to care quite a lot. Maybe she should break their hearts first. She smiled in anticipation of the fun she was going to have. She was evil after all.

Meanwhile, the three beyblading teams were gathered in a room with Mr D, trying to decide what to do next. They had finally found out what was going on, but none of them knew where to begin looking for Kai. Crystal was standing to one side, looking remarkably like the missing captain, with her arms folded over her chest. Suddenly she looked up with a glimmer in her eyes. "Of course!" She said. "We should probably wait at the temple where the ritual is to take place! It's the one place where she'll definitely be taking him!" The bladers all looked at each other. The girl had a point. Quickly they all gathered their blading equipment and looked at the young Siren, awaiting their next orders. "Everybody who's coming with, grab hold of each other. That way only one of you has to touch me, and we'll all be teleported." Nodding, the bladers took hold of one another. Rei, who was at the end of the line, took hold of Crystal's hand, and in a flash of darkness they were gone.

Still slightly shocked by the speed at which they were travelling, the bladers were taking stock of their surroundings. Looking around, they noticed that they were standing in an ancient temple which had large murals on the walls. Rei was the first one to catch his breath, "Ok guys, I think it'll be best if we all split up into small groups and start searching." The others nodded. It seemed like their best option. As the darkness Siren watched, they all split into small groups as follows: Mariah, Emily, Lee and Michael. Next were Gary, Rei, Eddy and Tyson. Lastly were Max, Steve, Kevin and Kenny. The darkness siren suddenly glowed brightly and split into three. The young bladers stared at her. "Don't worry; I just made copies of myself so that we could all communicate with one another." She explained. The original went with Mariah's group and the copies with the others. They didn't have much time left.

The evil light Siren however, didn't have any thoughts of moving out of her lair until her spell was completed. She had finished with all her preparations. The spell was one that worked in combination with a potion, to intensify the results. Smiling she dipped a finger into the mix and spread a layer onto her lips. It was time for the fun part. Walking back into the room which held her captive, she was surprised to see that he was still in the exact position she had left him in. As she walked nearer, he still refused to open his eyes. Smiling she seated herself on his lap and proceeded to give him a kiss. Opening his eyes in shock, she was pleased to see a flash of light inside the crimson orbs. A few moments later they became lifeless. She smiled; it was time to have her fun. After removing the ropes from her captive she proceeded to cast a location spell, but as she found her new targets she frowned. They were at the temple already. This meant she had to move fast. She stared at the now compliant blader next to her. She had cast a reversal spell on him. In his mind now, those who had been enemies became friends, and the friends became enemies. It would however, take half an hour to take effect. So it was that thirty minutes later she teleported to the temple with her new ally.

Jaheira1000: There u go people! Just so you know, this was the second last chapter. I decided that it would ruin the story if I make it too long.

Kai: Since she made me evil, review or face death!

Readers: O.o


	8. Chapter 8: Winning?

Jaheira1000: Well, here it is people. The last chapter of Caught Between Light and Darkness. Sorry it took so long.

---------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER EIGHT: Winning?

Crystal frowned. She didn't understand. She couldn't sense her sister's presence in the temple. Something didn't feel quite right about this situation. Turning her attention back to the group she noticed the two girls fighting again. Turning towards the two boys she asked why they were always arguing. Lee smiled, his fangs showing. "They're rivals." The Siren was curious, "Rivals?" Michael answered this time, "Yeah, they both have crushes on Kai, but they won't admit it. They don't want to admit that they've fallen for a guy who'll probably never like them back, so they pretend to be arguing because they don't like each other. Though when they don't argue, they make a great team." Lee nodded his agreement, but Crystal was frowning. If her twin knows about these girls' affection for the Phoenix, then she would try to make them suffer, meaning……Crystal let out a loud curse before telling the four startled teens, "I'm sorry, there's something I need to do." Turning towards the two girls she added, "Listen carefully. Do not listen to anything my sister says, but most of all do not trust anything you see. Always follow your hearts." After this cryptic piece of advice there was a flash of light. She had called the copies back to herself. She would need all her strength for what she had to do. After telling them how to reach the main chamber she rejoined the copies to herself once more and disappeared……

Tyson was complaining loudly about everything, while the others tried to ignore him. Suddenly the copy of Crystal said, "I'm sorry. I've just found out something important in one of the other groups. I need to rejoin my original body. Keep going down this passage until you get to the main chamber. Wait for me there." Thus saying she disappeared. Something was most definitely up.

Max's group was unusually quiet. The first thing to be said by any of them was Crystal telling them about the summons to rejoin her original body. After giving them similar directions she too disappeared. Looking at each other they nodded and headed towards the main chamber.

After reaching the main chamber, the three blading teams discussed Crystal's strange behaviour. They were pretty sure that Crystal had discovered something, and just didn't have time to explain everything to them. After Lee and Michael had confessed, somewhat embarrassed, to what they had been discussing, they also concluded that this had something to do with the two girls. Looking at the two in question they saw them trying to strangle their team captains. Everybody sweatdops. They wondered what was going on. Little did they know how soon they would be finding out.

The teams were still in the main chamber. They figured that Crystal had a reason for telling them all to come together there, so they decide to wait for her. Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Everybody gasped. It was the light Siren! What surprised them even more was that Kai was standing right behind her. He stood in his characteristic pose with his arms folded over his chest. "Kai!" His friends all ran towards him. Opening his eyes he took out is beyblade and launched it straight at them! Gasping again, they stared at the beyblade now blocking their passage. "Kai, dude, what are you doing?" Tyson demanded. "What does it look like I'm doing Tyson? I'm challenging you." Kai voice sounded cold. It sounded almost as if he hated them! But they were his friends. "Why? We're your friends Kai." Max piped in starting to get desperate. "I don't have friends, and my team is right here, isn't that right Fiola." Kai stated calmly, looking down at the Siren who was smirking. They were shocked. Kai had changed sides! The boys all readied their launchers. The only ones not moving were the two girls. The look on their faces was so sad. They couldn't understand it. He had never been like this before. Even when he had abandoned the Breakers he hadn't been like this. It was as if… Realisation hit them both at the same time. Crystal had told them to listen to their hearts! Kai was being controlled by the evil Siren! Smiling slowly, they looked ate each other and high-fived. This was a whole new beybattle! As the guys launched their blades at Dranzer they were amazed to see the two girls' blades flying past theirs. Touching ground they turned towards the boys and smirked. Fiola frowned. THIS was most definitely not what she had been expecting. She had enjoyed the two girls' sad expressions, but she most definitely did NOT like the expression they had now. They looked almost…happy! They were up to something. As the other bladers looked at the two girls they were still smirking. "If you wanna battle our friend Kai…" Mariah began, "…you'll have to battle us first." Emily finished. The boys were very bewildered by this change in them, but this was no time to be playing games. Ignoring the girls, the other blades were heading straight for Dranzer when… "Galux scratch attack!" Mariah's voice rang out as she knocked Rei's blade away. Seeing an opening, Michael's blade rushed forward, but before he could attack… "Trigator attack!" This time Emily's blade hurtled forward. Shocked by these actions, the others were trying to get to Kai's blade, but each time one of the girls would block the attack. As this was happening, the light Siren fumed. If this kept going, Kai wouldn't be under her spell much longer. The spell she had cast depended on negative feelings. Her plan had been to get Kai to battle his former friends, thereby strengthening the hold over him, but because some of them were defending him, he was starting to get confused. He would start wondering why his enemies were defending him. Eventually his mind would then regain control and he would realise what had happened. That was the only flaw with the Siren magic. There was always a flaw in every spell. All you had to do was find it. But how had these earthlings found the weakness in her magic? Then she realised. "Crystal!" As Fiola hissed the name, what she had dreaded was coming to pass. Kai was shaking his head, his vision clearing. 'Where am I?' He wondered. Looking ahead he gasped at the sight that confronted him. All the bladers he knew best were right in front of him. Feeling like he had missed something, he realised that it looked as if Mariah and Emily were defending him against the attacks that the others were throwing at him. Shaking his head once more he noticed Fiola next to him. Her whole attention seemed to be on the battle ensuing. Suddenly his mind snapped back into focus and he realised exactly what was going on. Taking advantage of Fiola's wandering attention he tackled her from behind only to rush towards his friends. This sight naturally had the boys' surprised, and the two girls hugging first each other, then the object of their affection. Kai blinked as he was nearly knocked off his feet by the two girls hugging him. Looking at his team-mates he raised an eyebrow at them, almost as if to say, 'What the hell?' Laughing they all welcomed him back. Suddenly they remembered Fiola who was busy dusting herself down. This had not exactly going as she had planned. Looking at Kai she smiled. She had managed to kidnap him once, so a second time wouldn't be so difficult. Meanwhile, the three teams were thinking the same thing, but to their surprise and Fiola's it was Crystal who broke the tension. When she had reappeared nobody knew. "Hello sister. I wouldn't recommend you trying that little stunt again. It wouldn't work." Fiola frowned at her smiling twin. "And why wouldn't it work?" Crystal came walking up to her twin, "You seem to be forgetting where we are. Since we're already in the ceremonial temple's main chamber you have nowhere to take him. This is where the ritual needs to be performed." Fiola cursed in her mind. Her annoying sister was right. The only thing to be done now was to try and complete the Sirens half of the ritual before Crystal could. Smiling even more, Crystal said, "No doubt you are going to try and complete our half of the ritual first, but I have beaten you to it. I've already finished. All that is required now is the input from the Phoenix." Fiola paled, she had lost. Wait! Smirking at her sister she said, "I haven't lost quite yet." Having said this she turned towards the group of bladers and shot a beam of energy into the centre of the group. She was aiming for Kai. Crystals eyes widened in horror when suddenly…

A shield made of pure flames rose around the group. Turning their heads, everybody gasped simultaneously. Kai was standing inside Dranzer, his eyes glowing with a strange light. As he took a step forward, Dranzer moved with him. Looking up into his eyes, Fiola was terrified. There was a look in his eyes that was a mixture of anger, pity, sadness and hope. She had never seen anything like it before. She was truly scared. Turning away from her, Kai walked towards Crystal. She moved towards him. When she reached him he folded his arms around her. The two started glowing so brightly, the others could no longer see. He bent his head and kissed her. This motion caused them to spiral up into the air, and the two became one in a burst of energy which caused everyone to slam onto the ground.

Tyson was the first one to stir. Looking around he saw the white walls of the hospital. Looking around, he saw that he was in a huge ward along with all the other bladers. As he watched, he saw them all stirring. One by one, they all woke up and took stock of where they were. The last of them to stir was Kai. As he stood up out of the bed he looked towards the two girls who had rescued him. He walked towards them and gave each of them a hug with a whispered "Thank you." After which he thanked each and every blader present. The two girls blushed and giggled. Once that was done, he looked around and asked, "What are we doing here?" Mr Dickenson then proceeded to explain that he had tracked them via their blades, and he had boarded a plane to follow them. When he arrived, they were all lying passed out on the sand in the middle of nowhere. As they all slowly stood up one by one they walked towards Kai and asked him what had happened. In the end none of them could remember exactly what had happened, but ever since that day, whenever Kai had surges of emotion, he could no longer hide it. His eyes would mysteriously turn dark. That was because Crystal's soul had been bonded with his. As for the monsters, they retreated into the underworld where he had sealed them along with Fiola, for all eternity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: So what did you guys think? I tried to make a nice neat ending to the story. Remember to R&R please.


End file.
